Ryoko Revenge
by moon prince
Summary: Tenchi Muyo has to fight once again. He has to fight and evil genus named Kimoko.


RYOKO REVENGE

________________________________________ by moon prince

"Oh' Ryoko we meet again," said the evil genius Kimoko. "Curse you Kimoko!" yelled Ryoko. Beew! Ryoko pulled out her sword. "So you wont to fight Ryoko?" "Darn right." "Fine lets go." Vron! Kimoko pulled out his sword, but his looked more like Tenchi's sword. Kimoko made a figure eight, and when he finished the figure eight he made a veridical line in the middle of it. Then he fired off the figure eight thing. BOOM! It hit Ryoko. She fell back and hit the ground with a big CRASH! "I'm sorry Tenchi I have to leave you." "No! Ryoko!" Tenchi ran over to Ryoko. "Ryoko speak to me." "Tenchi Don't let him get you... Good bye.... Remember Tenchi... I love you..."

"No..." "Looks like I got to go." Said Kimoko. "Look on the bright side Tenchi. You still have me." Said Aeyka happily." "I have to go get Kimoko. He'll pay!" Said Tenchi frustrated with Kimoko. Ryo-Oki come on we have a mission. "Tenchi wate I coming to." said Sisami excitedly. "Well if Sasami is going then I'm going too." said Aeyka. "Thanks guys, but I have to go by myself." "MEEOOWW" Ryo-Oki transformed to a space ship for Tenchi.

Ryo-Oki go after that huge space ship. "MEOW!" Replied Ryo-Oki happily. VROOM! The space ship went very fast. 

"Sir A weird space ship is behind us." "Let them in." said Kimoko. "Yes sir." "Ryo-Oki go inside that door. "MEOW!" said Ryo-Oki. So they went in side the door. Tenchi got out of Ryo-Oki. Ryo-Oki turned back into a cabbit. "Lets go!" "MEOW!" "There is two different halls which one are we suposed to go into?" "Lets try lucky door number two." "MEOW!" Replied Ryo-Oki. So Tenchi and Ryo-Oki went through door number two. 

On the other side Tenchi scented some evil presence. "Watch out Ryo-Oki something is evil around here." 

Ryo-Oki followed. Then Tenchi heard somthing. A guard stepped out of no were. "Wate a second your Tenchi Masaki. All right lets get it on." Then with that Tenchi and the guard got in a fight with their swords. VROWN! The guard's sword lit up. BEEW! Tenchi's sword lit up. BEWW! BEWW! VRON! The two of them got into a huge fight. "I got you now!" yelled the guard. The guard tried to spear Tenchi, but Tenchi was to fast. He blocked the attack. Right after Tenchi blocked the sword Tenchi tried perusing the guard also. His attack hit the guard right in the middle of his neck. "Nooo!" and those were the guard's last words.

"MEEOOWW!" said Ryo-Oki happily. "Thanks Ryo-Oki," said Tenchi nicely. He said that because Ryo-Oki was cheering him on. 

"We're here." Tenchi saw the main place of the huge space ship. Were Kimoko was. Finally time to get my revenge on Kimoko. Thought Tenchi. VERR! The door to Kimoko's place was opened. 

"I've been expecting you Tenchi Masaki.." "I'm ready Kimoko." said Tenchi confidently. "Lets just get it over with boy." BEEWW! VRON! A battle started up once again. It seemed like they were going at the speed of light from Ryo-Oki's point of view. Ryo-Oki was moving her head back and forth to figure out what was going on, but they were going to fast for even human eyes to see.

"Its all over with Kimoko!" Shouted Tenchi. "I think not." Sneered Kimoko. Then at that the battle stopped. "MEOW?!" Ryo-Oki was wondering what was going on. "Kimoko I loved Ryoko. She was also my best friend, but thats all gone since you killed her." "It was something I had to get out of my soul. My soul was in pain." "Well why did you have to take it out on her?" "Because she was the one who started it. Her family got my parents, and it was the only way I could get it out of me." "Well thats a pretty stupid resign why you had to take it out on her." "Your right I know that I did wrong after I did it. I felt sorry for all of you." said Kimoko with a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry for all the people I've killed. Please can I ask you a favor?" "Like what." "Let me free of my misery." "You mean." "Yes Tenchi Misaki." "Well okay." With that last word Tenchi rased his sword over his head and inilated Kimoko. Kimoko disappeared into thin air. With dust particles all over the place. 

It was over with. Kimoko was dead, but still no Ryoko. Nobody could replace Ryoko. BEEWW! A huge light appeared in the room. Figures of people came out from the bright light. Tenchi didn't know any of them, but there was this one that he knew. It was Ryoko! "Hey Tenchi. Did you miss me?" "Well... Um...Er... What the heck! Yes I did!" "Really you mean it?!" Ryoko started hanging on Tenchi while floating in the air. 

After about three minutes of silence Ryoko and Tenchi kissed each other on the lips. "MMMEEOOWW!" Ryo-Oki shouted. 

Ryo-Oki head home. "MEOW!" So they flow home every body was existed to see Tenchi. But Aeyka despised Ryoko being back.


End file.
